Fragile Control
by abstractular
Summary: He wanted so badly to cover her body with his, to take her so badly that she forgot anything but him. Kaname/Yuuki.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and if I did then…well this fanfiction would make a LOT of people happy. Edit: It's all beta'd now, so there shouldn't be any spelling errors or grammar errors any longer. Oh dear God, I looked at it (was too tired to last night) and just thought "Wow…this needs Beta'd baaaad"!

The hotel door swung open slowly and the two figures looked into the dark room. The smaller of the two stepped in and let it's hand slide along the rough wall, searching for a light switch. Nimble fingers found the plastic and flicked it on, letting the room slowly bath itself in a glow.

The girl who turned them on squinted in the sudden light and pushed the dimmer down until the room was bathed in an orange glow. Her large auburn eyes shifted around the master suite, taking in all of its glory. She smiled before she walked out of the doorway, letting the young man behind her follow with their bags.

"Wow…" Her lower lip caught in between her teeth as she did a small spin to view the expanse of the area. It was a Victorian room; a queen-sized bed sat against the far wall, its tall cherry wood banisters set a cage for the gray quilt covering the sheets. The walls were painted an off white color, and it flowed well into the cobalt plush carpet beneath their feet. There was a television enclosed behind a dark, wooden case opposite of the bed. The door next to it led to the bathroom, and the doors across led to the closet, she presumed.

"You sure do know how to splurge, don't you?" The girl commented softly.

The man set their bags down in the closet before he closed the door and crossed the room to stand before her. His smile was easy, though it didn't quite reach into his eyes, and she turned her back to him as he lifted her coat off her shoulders.

"Money is not an issue." He replied as she slid her arms out of the sleeves. He made his way back to the closet, pulling out a hanger to frame their clothes. She sat down on the bed, laughing quietly at how soft it was. Her eyes followed each movement he made with quiet fascination. He was so precise in everything he did, so very concentrated. It amazed her, to some extent, that someone like him could even take interest in someone such as herself. Months ago, she would have questioned it constantly, she would have had doubts and never believed his words of adoration.

But that was before; that was when she didn't crave everything that he was. When she simply just wanted him to spend time with her and notice her. Now she saw the honesty in all his words; she knew him better than anyone did. He was so tired, and stressed. He didn't show it in his body or his face, that would show weakness, and no matter the situation, Kuran Kaname was not weak. But she was his lover, and he dropped his guard with the only one he could trust.

"Kaname?"

He closed the door to the closet and looked up at her, brown eyes gazing lovingly into dark, wine depths. She held out her hand to him, and this time the smile did reach his eyes. Kaname went to her, standing in front of where she sat and taking her hand in his large one. She pulled him so he bent over slightly, and rested her forehead against his. An exhale passed through his lips, and his shoulders relaxed. He laced his fingers through hers, and she lifted one hand and stroked his cheek.

"What are you thinking?" She questioned, the soft pads of her fingers traced his full lips and he kissed them lightly.

"I'm thinking…" His eyes opened halfway, the palm of his hand coming up to cup her cheek. He delighted in the way that she nuzzled into him and smiled. "I'm thinking that I can hardly believe that you're actually here."

She mirrored his smile, her hand smoothing through his soft, dark hair. He closed his eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"I'm here." She affirmed, and tilted her head to kiss his cheek. "I won't leave you again. I promise."

"Yuuki." He whispered and lightly pushed her back to lie on the bed. His form covered hers and she trailed her hands down his arms. Her whole body tightened at the taunt muscles that were underneath his shirt and her eyes moved to gaze at the alabaster skin of his neck. He watched her face with a submissive smile before he lowered himself to her and rolled so she sat on top of him.

"You're hungry." Kaname whispered. He lifted a hand a tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. She pressed her hands on his chest, straddling his stomach, and then sank down to press a kiss onto his neck.

Her mouth parted, and a small tongue darted out to slide up the column of his throat. His hands gripped her hips, grabbing tight fistfuls of her skirt, as his breath shakily released. Her fangs slowly sunk into him and a small groan escaped his throat. Yuuki's hands groped his hair and she took him in hungrily, his emotions flooded through her and caused her breath to hitch. She shook from the intensity of it all, but didn't pull away; she tugged on his hair and smiled into him as he groaned.

Finally, she released her hold, licking the puncture wounds once before sitting up. She stared down at him, and his beauty hit her like a wrecking ball.

God, he was so…much.

His hair was even more ruffled from her hands, the waves falling this way and that against the quilt. His eyes were dark with love and lust, and he looked up at her like she was a goddess that was far too holy for him to behold. Her eyes caught his tongue as it wet his perfect lips, and she wanted to chase it when he slid back into his mouth.

She was suddenly very aware of his form underneath her, how his solid chest rose and fell with every shallow breath he took. She could feel the muscles of his stomach, firm and taunt underneath her, and his hands had clenched in her clothing so much that her skirt had hiked up higher.

Yuuki looked back up into his eyes and fire ran through her at the sudden realization that he showed.

This man was all-powerful; he could control everything, anything. He could create an army within moments. He would kill anyone for her, if she but asked him to. He was feared, and loved. He was the true king of their world.

He was Kuran Kaname.

And he would bow to only her.

Yuuki felt the power that she really held when this man was under her. If he was the king and thought himself her servant, then what did that make her?

She could wreck him with a single touch.

A strong emotion and image passed through her mind's eye and it set her lust blazing. He caught the look in her eye, the way her fingers tightened on his chest and her hips trapped him just a little firmer onto the mattress. He caught his lips between his teeth and his eyes slid closed.

God, her lust radiated off of her. He basked in it, let it swim over him and he felt something low in his groin twitch with anticipation. His eyes opened, and bright vermilion sunk into her.

Her breathing hitched and along with the fire came the ice. This was Kaname, Kaname-senpai. What was she doing? What was she even thinking? Was she insane? She should be ashamed of herself.

Her body shook and tears coated her eyes as her lust faded and she scrambled off of him and stood on the floor.

"I think…" Her voice wavered and she cleared her throat and tried again. "I think I'll take a shower."

Yuuki spun on her heel and quickly tread to the bathroom, snapping the door shut with a soft click, leaving Kaname sitting on the bed utterly confused.

She rested her back against the door and looked around the bright room. White walls, a deep tub, elegant sink. Yuuki sighed and gripped the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and dropped it to the tile floor. Next she stepped out of her skirt and underwear, a deep blush flushing her cheeks when she felt the wrinkles that Kaname's hands had made.

She turned the faucet knob and let the loud pounding of warm water hitting porcelain thunder through her ears. Her heartbeat still felt louder.

Yuuki stepped in and slid into the hot liquid. Her shoulders lost their tension and a small groan traveled through her throat, but never exited her lips. Her eyes closed and she tried to let the thoughts float out of her head.

What did he think of her now? Last time she was rough he understood because she needed to feed so badly. But this? Her eyes didn't show any hunger, well, not the kind that required blood. And he knew that. Sure, she had always wanted him. She had let her thoughts wander during class at school or when she was patrolling the grounds and happened to spy him during one of his classes.

But she made sure that he never saw that part of her, that she kept it locked away tight inside herself.

She had lost control out there and it could have had dire consequences, he could never see her the same…

Her eyes snapped open.

He could never see her the same way. But wasn't that a good thing? After all, he always treated her like she was so fragile, like she couldn't ever take a stand for something on her own. It bothered her so much. She had fought against Rido, and won. Well, okay, Zero was actually the one who finished it, but she held her own. She never caved to him. She was taught how to fight by Cross Kaien, and he was a legendary Vampire Hunter.

Cross Yuuki…no…Kuran Yuuki was _anything_ but fragile.

Kaname was so used to punishing others, maybe it was time someone turned the tables on him. She would show him what would come of the next time he treated her like glass.

"Yuuki?" A sharp knock sounded against the door. "Are you alright? You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine. I'm coming out."

Yuuki pushed herself out of the tub, not bothering to unplug the drain, and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack. She wrapped it around herself and tucked one corner in between her breasts before she walked out of the room.

Then the lust came back.

That bastard, he knew exactly what he was doing, too. Oh, his face didn't show it and neither did his voice, but he _knew_ what would happen.

He was standing by the closet, hanging up their clothes, and he turned his head and smiled when he saw her. She didn't miss how his eyes traveled her wet form, nor did he miss the darkness of her eyes. Yuuki's hands clenched at her sides.

He had no shirt. He stood there in the dim light of the room, a hanger in one hand and his shirt in the other. Her eyes crept over him and a tingling sensation shot through her nerves. She could finally see the true breadth of his shoulders, the flawless marble of his strong chest, the curve of each muscle in his long torso, and the cut of his hips dipping into the waistband of his dark pants. And his arms…those were…those were _good_ arms.

He lifted a hand and pushed some unruly hair out of his face.

"Good bath?"

She didn't answer, her feet carried her to where he stood and her hands came onto his shoulders as she pushed him back until he hit the wall. Small shock passed over his eyes, but that was the only reaction he could get out before her mouth covered his.

Kaname's eyes closed and he replied to her instantly, his hands coming around her back and crushing her against him. Yuuki's spry fingers slid into his hair, pushing his mouth harder against hers as her tongue slid past his lips. She trapped him against her and almost groaned out loud when his hands slid over her bottom. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, the rough material of his pants chafing slightly.

He turned them so that he pinned her against the wall, and his long, smooth fingers slid down her arm until they reached her hand. He ripped her fingers out of his hair and pressed it against the wall next to her head. His mouth split from hers, much to her displeasure, and he began to explore the ivory expanse of her neck. Yuuki's eyes slid shut and her head tilted back as she caught her breath. His tongue formed small figure eights along her skin and ended with a kiss and her hips shifted against his waist, which only caused his hand to clench her wrist against the wall harder.

His fangs slid into the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she bucked against him as a groan tore from her lips. He drank her deeply, and the hand that held her around the waist drew soothing circles at her side as she calmed down. Her fingers tugged on his hair and he shuddered against her and a sigh came through him when her thoughts flooded his head.

He licked her neck and pulled away, a dark crimson drip falling from the corner of his mouth. She looked into his face and eyed the way it slid down his chin before she swept her head down and her tongue slid up its path, cleaning his lips.

When she pulled her head away from him, they stared into each other. Yuuki's breathing was heavy, and Kaname noticed how it was simply a towel that kept her breasts from heaving against his skin. Yuuki sighed lightly, and pressed a small kiss on him, her lips brushing against his when she spoke.

"Let me down."

He gently set her on the floor, and didn't look away from her eyes when she pressed her hands against his chest and softly pushed him. He walked backwards until his legs hit the bed and then he shifted down onto the mattress, watching with heavy breaths as she crawled up after him.

"Yuuki," Kaname grabbed her upper arms gently and licked his lips before questioning her. "Is this what you want?"

She stared at him a few short moments before pushing him to lie down on the bed, her hands sliding down his chest, past the smooth expanse of his abdomen, until they curled into the waistband of his pants. She tugged them a little, and a small smile came on her lips as she looked at him.

"You're wearing too much."

Kaname returned her smile, and let her fingers slip the button out of the hole and unzip the zipper before she tugged them down his hips. He helped her until they were completely off, and then let her do as she pleased with him.

One long leg came over his waist and she sat over him, the same way she did not long ago, only when she attacked his mouth once more, it was her who pressed his hands over his head.

Her lips trailed down his neck and onto his chest, soothing each nip she made with a gentle lick. Her mouth twitched into a smile when she felt his hands clench under her grasp as she kissed down the center of his chest. His breathing became shallow when her tongue traced every curve of his stomach.

Her name was a gasp from his lips when she let go of his hands and slid her own on the same trail that her mouth took. When she reached the waistband of his dark, silk boxers, his hands grabbed her shoulders roughly and he spun them so he trapped her beneath him.

"Wait," His voice was untamed and his eyes dark with need. " You don't…"

He trailed off at the bright red glare that she gave to him before she turned them again and she was over him once more.

"I _want_ to. Let me."

Her fingers dipped into the elastic waistband and she slid the soft material down his thighs.

"Yuuki," Blood trickled down his chin when he bit his lip. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

He made his first mistake when he lifted his head to look down at her. Her hands grasped his hips and her face was spreading kisses along his belly. She rested her chin under his chest and smiled shyly, her eyes so large and dark that it made him coil with desire.

"Not entirely," She murmured. "But practice makes perfect, right?"

He groaned low in his throat and his head fell back at her words. Well, if he wasn't at all ready earlier, he most certainly was now. His eyes clenched shut and he hissed when her hand surrounded him.

Yuuki watched his face with a critical eye as she moved her palm against him; she found that she liked watching him. He made such interesting facial expressions at each different approach she made. She gripped him firmer, and his brow furrowed with a shaky breath. She slid her hand just a bit quicker, and he groaned softly.

After a few minutes of sweet torture, on Kaname's part, he bucked into her hand and his fingers clenched in the quilt beneath him as he spilled over.

She let him catch his breath and when he finally opened his eyes and found her cleaning her hand with her tongue, he broke. His hands grabbed her arms violently as he threw her under him and tugged the towel around her body free, throwing it over his shoulder with not a single care.

His eyes slid down her perfect form and his blood heated in silent approval of how she had grown and developed over the years. He kissed her harshly, but not so rough as to hurt her, and then trailed his mouth down to her chest, catching her breast in his lips.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she threw her head back with a moan, as she arched into him. His free hand came to cup her other breast, and his fingers worked expertly on her, softly kneading the tender flesh.

He spread kissed down her chest and taunt stomach, his hands going to her thighs and bringing them to loop around his waist. He pushed himself up to be level with her again, and she flipped them once more.

"Let. Me." She repeated more firmly.

Yuuki balanced herself easily over him, before she slid down on him and connected their bodies. She hissed and winced as a small wink of pain shuttered through her. Kaname slowly sat up and his arms came around her as he brushed soft kisses along her cheeks.

"Let it pass," He whispered. "Just relax."

She nodded dully, and waited for the sting to fade. She shifted over him and his hands pressed her against his chest as she shivered.

"_Oh_…"

"Yuuki."

She looked at him, and found him smiling, the lust in his eyes fading into love. He tucked her hair behind her ear and his fingers cradled her chin. He brought his face close to hers, and she pet his hair as he gently kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I'll always love you."

She nodded and pulled away just enough to smile back at him, her hands pushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I love you."

He gripped her waist, and slowly pushed her up before pressing her down again, showing her how to move against him. Yuuki's eyes shut and her brow furrowed as a shiver of pleasure shot through her. She pushed him down to layback again and she moved over him, slowly getting used to the unfamiliar territory.

Kaname's eyes slid closed and he gripped the sheets again. He wanted so badly to cover her body with his, to take her so badly that she forgot anything but him. He groaned as she shifted down and felt her nails crawl along his chest.

He loved her.

He couldn't get enough of her.

He could hurt her so much, and he knew it. Especially right now. The dark desires that stirred in his belly when he heard her moan his name was becoming too much. He contained those thoughts and allowed her to set the pace, to move and touch as she pleased until he felt her coil and shudder and cry out over him and he followed her into that blinding light, whispering her name as she clenched around him.

They rode it out, moving at each other until they floated back into reality, her form gasping over his as her whole body relaxed and she laid over him. He gathered her into his arms, reaching out to pull the sheets back as he placed her into the bed. She sighed and he kissed her sweat soaked brow, petting her head and face as she caught her breath.

Kaname crawled in next to her, pulling her against his body and tucking her head under his chin. Her arms came around his waist and she hugged him, making him pull the covers up to her chin.

They sat in silence for a few moments, idly moving their fingers over the other's hair, a dance that was so familiar to them; one they had done all their lives.

She brushed her lips along his collarbone and sighed before she broke the silence.

"You could have…"

He glanced down at her. "Hm?"

Yuuki pushed away from him so she could look into his face.

"You could have let loose a little more. I mean…were you…did it…was it…um…"

Kaname smiled and chuckled softly as he finally understood what she was trying to say. He kissed her forehead and tucked her head back under his chin.

"I'm very happy, Yuuki."

She nodded. He still restrained himself though, and she knew it. He would have, of course, she asked him to let her take control of things, but she was hoping that she would have at least undone him to the point where he snapped and lost control. She should have figured it would take more than that. Apparently showing her concern was not enough; she would have to voice it.

Yuuki sighed and rolled over him. The blanket pooled around their waist as she sat on his abdomen, her legs resting on either side of him.

"Kaname." She said softly, getting his full attention as she smoothed her hands down his chest, and he began to wonder what her fixation with it was.

"I'm not a china doll. I won't break if you touch me. You don't always have to be so gentle."

Wine colored eyes flowed into hers and he shifted under her hold.

"But I do." He objected. "To me, you _are_ so fragile. If I make a single uncontrollable move it could break you, Yuuki."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. She had grown quite tired of Kaname always treating her like a child. He may never think that he did, but she could feel it. She lowered her head to his face and licked a smooth line across his lips. She smiled at the shiver that ran through his body. Her lips went to his ear and when she spoke, her voice contained raw, sensual, dark lust. She let loose every desire she has ever had for him, everything she ever wanted from him or thought of him, and made certain he heard it.

"And what if I want you to break me?"

A feral growl ripped from his throat and he roughly rolled them so he was over her. His dark hair was as wild and violent as his expression. His eyes were a dark crimson that illuminated the unrestrained lust in his broken voice. She shivered and ice ran through her at how much he had clearly held back.

"Are you certain, little love?"

His voice was low and quiet in his throat. Long fingers traced an invisible line down her face. His thumb brushed against her lips and he looked down on her like a predator admiring its prey. Like a vampire about to feed.

"Ten years is a long wait, Yuuki." He cooed. "If I start, I will not stop until I am satisfied. I will be selfish in this, little love, so I will ask you again. Are you certain?"

Her quiet voice shook. "If I say no?"

Kaname's fingers trailed down her throat, brushing the alabaster skin of her collarbone.

"Then I will cease here and now. You may sleep, and we won't speak of this occurrence again."

She swallowed roughly. "And…if yes?"

His smile was sinister; his words held a dark promise that made her quake.

"Then you will scream for me a dozen times and I will mark you in such a way that no one will mistake who you belong to."

He exacted his words by rocking his hips against hers. Yuuki's eyes rolled and she clenched them shut. When they opened, they were painted just as scarlet as his. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his mouth against hers.

Kaname growled and clenched his fist in her hair as his tongue roughly explored her.

The night grew on, and Yuuki had decided one thing: Kaname had a very abstract definition of the word 'selfish'. In fact, if this was how he defined being selfish, she wished he were a lot more often.

He made certain that there was no part of her body his lips hadn't caressed. He put her through such sweet torture that she ended up digging her fingers into his shoulders and _begging_ him for release. Dark bruises and bite marks jeweled her neck, and her sweat slicked skin made her more desirable in his eyes. He did break her; he made her tremble and thrash and hoarsely repeat that she was his. She cried his name and writhed beneath him and he caused her to fall over that great cliff again and again.

Only when the sun rose did he decide to give her rest. He had spent himself enough for one night, though it was impossible for him to ever truly have his fill of her. When she lay next to him, the bed sheets haphazardly thrown about, he allowed himself a great swell of pride at seeing her. Her skin shined with sweat and bruises, her hair pooled around her head like a halo. Her mouth was raw and red from being so roughly and thoroughly kissed, but it was tilted into a small, satisfied smile. Kaname fell next to her and gently nuzzled her temple.

His heart warmed when she hummed in contentment.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Her smile grew. "Oh I'm _fine_."

Kaname lightly brushed her hair out of her face.

"Did I hurt you much?"

Yuuki chuckled and nodded to the welts and bites adorning his chest and neck.

"No more than I hurt you."

She turned on her side so that she could face him as he continued to play with her hair.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She bit her lip. "If you…_had_ no other cause you were waiting for me…how did you get so…um…"

Kaname laughed and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I had a very long time to…_plan_."

"Plan?" She grinned. "You've thought of this night?"

Kaname's eyes closed against the faint blush that actually formed on his neck and around his ears.

"Yes. More than I'll admit to."

Yuuki laughed out loud, the sound flowing through the room and making him laugh with her.

"My god, I'm marrying a pervert." She sighed and giggled softly. "That's alright. You're marrying a pervert too."

They smiled at each other and she moved forward, cuddling close into his chest as her eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Do you think the others are alright?"

Kaname pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and nodded. "I gave them orders to stay at the school a few days to throw off suspicion before meeting us here."

"So…we have a few days to ourselves then."

Kaname smiled at the implications in her voice.

"My, whatever shall we do with all our free time?"

"I haven't the faintest clue."

She laughed and nuzzled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Their breathing evened out and she watched the sun flow through the drapes and squinted against the glare. She buried her face into his chest and grinned.

"People won't question if I walk with a limp, right?"

Kaname laughed out loud.


End file.
